BartBob SimpsonPants Trilogy
Spongebob Squarepants - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Patrick Star - Olaf (Frozen) Gary - Winslow (Minecraft: Story Mode) Squidward Tentacles - Tom (Tom and Jerry) Mr. Krabs - Mario (Super Mario) Plankton - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) Karen - Lucille Botzcowski (The Simpsons) King Neptune - Shrek Princess Mindy - Elsa (Frozen) Dennis - Herobrine (Minecraft) Sandy Cheeks - Margo (Despicable Me) King Neptune's Squire - Jeb (Minecraft) Goofy Goober - Talking Tom (Talking Friends) the Lead Thug - Scar (The Lion King) the Pub Thugs - The Hyenas (The Lion King) Mrs. Puff - Edna Krabapple (The Simpsons) Pearl - Amy Wong (Futurama) the Two Attendant Fish - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) David Hasselhoof - Sonic the Hedgehog the Cyclops - The Admin (Minecraft: Story Mode) Boneyard Monster - Tyrantrum (Pokémon) the Waiter - Zim (Invader Zim) Pirates - RED Team Fortress 2 Team (Team Fortress 2) The Pirate Leader - Seamus Levine (Family Guy) Parrot - Chicken (Minecraft) Phil - Squeaky-Voiced Teen (The Simpsons) Perch Perkins - Villager Number 9 (Villager News) Royal Crown Polisher - Radar (Minecraft: Story Mode) Gas Station Fish - Surly and Buddy (The Nut Job) Car Jacker - BLU Heavy (Teamm Fortress 2) Old Lady - Link's Grandma (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Maker) Fisherman - Ninja Ivor (Minecraft: Story Mode) Real Boy Mr. Krabs - Lobster (Real Life) Fish Cops - Iron Golems (Minecraft) Monsters - Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) Townspeople Fish - People in Springfield (The Simpsons) Usher (After The Credits) - Ivy (Minecraft: Story Mode) Kelp Mustache SpongeBob - Adult Bart (The Simpsons) Kelp Mustache Patrick - Frosty the Snowman Super SpongeBob (Invincibubble) - Bartman (The Simpsons) Super Patrick (Mr. Super Awesomeness) - The Abominable Snowman (Monsters, Inc) Super Squidward (Sour Note) - Super Tom (Tom and Jerry Tales) Super Krabs (Sir Pinch-A-Lot) - Superhero Mario (SMG4) Super Sandy (The Rodent) - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Super Plankton (Plank-Ton) - Axel (Minecraft: Story Mode) Burger-Beard - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) The Seagulls - Minions (Despicable Me) Bubbles The Dolphin - King Julien (Madagascar) The Chocolate Guy - Scratchy (The Simpsons) Fred ("My Leg" Fish) - Squid (Minecraft) The Flying Dutchman - Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) DoodleBob - Hugo Simpson II (The Simpsons) Larry the Lobster - Baloo (The Jungle Book) Flatts the Flounder - Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Harold - Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) Suzy - Leela (Futurama) Bubble Bass - King of Cats (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) Bubble Buddy - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Dr. Gill Gilliam - Dr. Hibbert (The Simpsons) Squilliam Fancyson - Butch (Tom and Jerry) Mermaid Man - Gabriel (Minecraft: Story Mode) Barnacle Boy - Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) Man Ray - Ivor (Minecraft: Story Mode) Dirty Bubble - Wither Storm (Minecraft: Story Mode) Harold SquarePants - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Margaret SquarePants - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Lisa Simpson and Maggie Simpson as extras with Homer and Marge (The Simpsons) Blackjack SquarePants - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) Stanley S. SquarePants - Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) Patchy the Pirate - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) Potty the Parrot - Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) The Alaskan Bullworm - Charizard (Pokémon) And The Jellyfish - The Bees (Winnie the Pooh) Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs Category:The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Movie Spoofs Category:Carson Luctman Spoofs